The present invention relates generally to imagers having a focal plane array of infrared detectors and charge coupled device signal processing circuitry associated with the detectors to transfer the signals produced by the detectors into data processing apparatus where the image may be reconstructed from the signals in a manner determined by the particular mode of scanning employed. Imagers of this general type are disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: P. K. Weimer, 3,683,193; Y. Takemura, 3,777,061; D. R. Collins, 3,771,149; and K. Nummedal, 3,883,437. In the prior art, of which the foregoing patents are typical, efforts to integrate the photodetectors of such an array with the charge coupled circuitry have in the past led either to hybrid devices wherein the detectors were mounted on top of a separate semiconductor substrate in which the charge coupled circuitry was contained or to an arrangement wherein the photodetectors were formed as portions of the same semiconductor substrate in which the charge coupled circuitry was formed. Neither of these arrangements is optimum for the low cost, high yield and high efficiency devices which are contemplated by the present invention.